


Why are the cute ones crazy?

by impossiblegirlnextdoor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, pizza delivery boy!sam, student!gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossiblegirlnextdoor/pseuds/impossiblegirlnextdoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm a pizza delivery person and i just delivered a pizza to someone in the middle of a satanic ritual and they gave me their number??? AU</p><p>Sam delivers pizza to what appears to be his strangest customer yet.  Despite his better judgement he makes plans with someone who appeared to be attempting to summon something other worldly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam adjusted the Pizza Hut cap on his head before grabbing the pizza from the passenger seat. _One last delivery and then I'm done for the night._

He checked the number of the apartment he was delivering to one last time before climbing out of the car. He walked up the single flight of stairs to the second floor.

"Right, 204."

He knocked and waited for the occupant to open the door, laughing a bit when he heard crashing followed by muffled curses. The door opened revealing a short grinning man covered in... chalk dust? Whatever it was there were several colors smudged all over his pants, shirt and some on his face. The man grabbed the pizza,

"Perfect, I'm starving." He shoved a slice in his mouth, "So what do I owe ya for it?"

"Uh, $12.50".

Sam glanced around the apartment while the other man dug for his money. It looked like all the chalk dust had come from whatever he had been drawing all over the floor of the apartment. _Shit, those look like pentagrams or something. Goddamn it he’s cute too. Why are all the cute ones crazy?_

Sam had delivered to a couple of weird customers before. Every delivery person has had one or two parties with stoners and there's occasional times when Sam is pretty sure he's interrupting sex, but he hadn't ever interrupted a.... what the Hell is this anyways? There weren't enough people for it to be a cult. Sam glanced around,  _okay no sacrifices to be seen either_. His customer came back with small bundle of cash.

"There's $18 there, sorry for all the small bills."

"It's not a problem." _I'm not going to say anything to the guy who’s probably trying to summon a demon_ It wasn't until Sam was on his way back to the car counting the money that he realized the guy had slipped a note with his name and phone number on it into the middle of the pile. _Gabriel. The guy summoning some demonic thing is named after God's messenger, why does that not surprise me?_

Sam bit his lip, the guy was cute... but cute doesn't really negate the whole "dark magic" thing he had going on. _Figures, every cute guy has a catch, either they're straight, taken, or ya know, Satan worshiping nut jobs_. Okay that may be going a bit far, the pentagrams were definitely some kind of bad omen. Which means that Sam really shouldn’t text the crazy guy.

Sam set the paper with Gabriel’s number down on his dresser and got ready for bed.  _Wonder what kind of weirdos I get today?_ The day seemed to pass relatively quickly, not too many crazies, only one or two really bad tippers, and minimal thoughts of dancing golden eyes. Sam sighed  _There’s no way I can just keep thinking about him, he probably would turn me into a sacrifice. Besides, I have way too many classes to be focusing on a boyfriend right now… he’s probably not even gay anyways._

Sam reached for his third textbook of the night and saw a piece of paper flutter to the floor.  _Gabe’s number_ Sam pulled out his phone _, he wouldn’t have given me his number if he wasn’t interested right?_

SW: Hey, local pizza delivery guy here.

GM: I was starting to think you didn’t like me.

_Right, possible crazy here, let’s take this easy._

SW: Just giving you time to miss me

_Really, that’s what you send to the crazy guy?_

GM: What was your plan if that worked?

SW: I’ll be honest, I hadn’t thought quite that far ahead.

GM: Well, I suppose you can have a hint: pizza is not the only food I’ll eat.

Sam swallowed at the sudden apprehension. _This is nuts, I’m nuts, they’re probably going to find my body by the side of the road, Dean will have to come claim my body, it’ll be a small funeral, just my friend’s from classes, probably a closed casket – who knows what I’ll look like after…_

SW: A fair point. Do you want to get dinner with me on Friday?

GM: I thought you’d never ask, where are we gonna go? Somewhere rommaaanticc?

SW: Probably not too much, I’ve got to be able to one up myself if we go out more than once after all.

GM: Slow down there delivery boy, I’m a proper lady, I need to be sure you’ll treat me with respect.

SW: Sam, the name you’re looking for is Sam. And I wouldn’t treat a lady with any less respect than is deserved.

GM: We’ll see about that, and I’ll see you on Friday.

SW: See you then. I’ll text you the restaurant details.

 

Sam’s classes went by too quickly for his liking over the next couple of days.  _Better to see what happens than just leave it unknown forever, besides maybe there’s a reason to draw pentagrams and demonic symbols all over the place besides actually worshiping the Devil. I’m sure there is, the fact that I can’t think of any is irrelevant._ Sam texted Gabe  _When did I stop calling him Gabriel?_ and told him that they were going to an Italian restaurant.

“Trying not to branch out tooo far from your comfort zone.” Gabe replied “Food is my comfort zone.”

Sam tried not to smile at the comment. _Alright, number one goal: don’t look like an idiot, number two goal: try not to bring up the pentagrams while simultaneously trying to find out why the hell he was drawing them._


	2. Chapter 2

Sam met Gabe at Garozzo's Ristorante.

They sat in a small corner of the restaurant and checked the menus for something that sounded good. Gabe rolled his wrist and flexed his fingers while they ordered lasagna and a couple of drinks. 

"So I hadn't really asked you, what is your favorite food?"

"I like most anything that's sweet, I've always loved anything with more sugar than substance." Gabe smiled at Sam across the table.  
"You'd probably get along with my brother, he always gives me shit for my eating habits, apparently all I ever eat is 'useless rabbit food'. His favorite thing to eat is pie."

"I don't know, I only really like two kinds of pie."

Sam was surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah," Gabe nodded solemnly, "hot and cold."

Sam laughed, "I should have known. I didn't know how that could be compatible with liking every kind of sweet food that you could get."

"Yeah pie is an amazing invention, best served with ice cream on top, and whipped cream over that."

The waitress put their food in front of them and they busied themselves with eating more than with conversation, but Sam noticed Gabe kept flexing his fingers and rolling his wrist. 

"Did you hurt your hand?"

Gabe looked up then back at his wrist like the question had surprised him. 

"I didn't really hurt it, it's just a bit sore, I was drawing a lot of fine detailed work for the past few days and I think my wrist is upset about it."

Sam swallowed, "Drawing fine details? Are you an art major then? Or just for fun?"

Gabe laughed, "Not really majoring in art, although it seems like I have to study enough of it where I could be. And I'm not really doing it just for the fun of it."

"Not just for the fun of it? Why are you drawing that much then?"

"I'm actually a religious studies major. Right now we're working on some Wiccan symbols. It wouldn't be too bad if we didn't have to memorize most of them."

"Yeah that does sound bad."

"Some of the symbols look the same as ones from different groups but have different meanings. And this time last week we were working on summoning and banishing symbols that the teacher dug up from Hel only knows where."

"Summoning and banishing symbols? Is that what you had drawn all over your apartment?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, we were supposed to try to make it as 'realistic' as possible. After I got the pizza I shut my blinds and had to light candles."

"You drew the rest of them by candlelight?"

"Oh yeah, somehow the professor always seems to know if you take shortcuts. I didn't want to scare whoever was delivering my pizza too much though. I made that mistake before and now Domino's doesn't deliver to my apartment building anymore...."

Sam started laughing.

"Hey, it's not funny! I got a lot of angry letters from my neighbors after that! Not to mention they have better cookies than Pizza Hut does." Gabe grumbled to himself (presumably about the loss of the "superior" cookies) while Sam tried to stop laughing at him.

"Okay," Sam took a deep breath, "while I appreciate you not drawing by candlelight, I will say that the symbols alone scared me."

"And yet you still texted me." There was a hint of a question in Gabe's voice.

"Yeah, I didn't know what kind of voodoo you were working on, I figured it would be best to not make you angry. And then I was actually looking forward to finding out what exactly you were drawing the symbols for, you didn't quite strike me as nuts enough to be trying to summon something like that and just ordering pizza in the meantime."

"Oh yeah, if I've learned anything from that class it's that summoning something is serious business and you shouldn't let yourself be distracted by pizza, and then by flirting with the cute delivery boy."

Sam nodded, "Pretty sure that isn't how it was in the textbook, more like 'Thou shalt not flirt with the aesthetically pleasing delivery knave.'"

Gabe was trying not to laugh too loud, people had already started glaring at them in their little corner of the restaurant.

"Okay, pay attention because this is probably the only time I will ever say something like this," Gabe took a deep breath to ready himself for his next question, "do you want to skip dessert and head to my apartment for a movie or something?"

Sam laughed, "We could pick up something sweet on the way there, there's a bakery a couple blocks away. I'm assuming that that was the difficult part of your question to ask?"

Gabe smiled, "You betcha Sammy-boy, I knew you'd be up for it, I am delightful company."

Sam was able to resist rolling his eyes but he couldn't help snorting. "I don't know that 'delightful' is quite the word I'd use when describing you."

"Well now what other words would you use? Wonderful? Entertaining?"

"Big headed?"

"Well that doesn't really count, that's two words."

"Obnoxious?"

"Now you've got it! I mean, it still doesn't describe me, but you're got the right number of words so that counts for something."

Sam rolled his eyes and paid for their meal.

"Alright, let's go get dessert."

Gabe looked Sam up and down. "I think I know what I'll be having tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments and constructive criticism are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated!  
> This was based off an AU idea I saw on tumblr, "I'm a pizza delivery person and i just delivered a pizza to someone in the middle of a satanic ritual and they gave me their number???” AU posted by angiespeggy, which has since been deactivated.


End file.
